Dennis Siver vs. Charles Rosa
The fight was the UFC debut of undefeated late replacement Charles Rosa. The fight was Rosa's first loss. The Fight The first round began. Rosa probing with kicks. To the leg and body, landing about half of them kind of. He landed a right eating a left. 4:00. Siver landed a leg kick. Rosa landed a left and a right. Rosa missed a big right and ate one himself. Rosa landed a nice straight left. Siver got a nice double to side control, 3:00. Crowd chants Siver. North-south briefly. A right, right elbow. Siver kept him from getting half-guard. A right elbow. Mounted with an arm triangle, passed over, 2:00. Rosa thought about tapping. Siver passing over. He put a thumb up actually. Siver has it tight.. Rosa bridging. Siver let it go landing a right and a left, Rosa rolled for a kneebar, looks tight. Siver escaped. Rosa nearly had a triangle. Siver escaped. Landed a right. Defended an armbar and a leg, they stood and broke, 1:00, crowd roared. Siver landed a counter left. Siver landed a body kick and a left hook, ate a leg kick. 35 left. Rosa landed a right and ate a left and another. Rosa landed a leg kick. 15. Siver lands a left. And a right. Stuffs a single. Rosa caught a front kick and landed a right at the bell, R1 ends, 10-9 Siver, close, exciting. R2 began. Rosa landed a body kick and an inside kick, ate a leg kick. Rosa lands a body kick. And an inside kick, ate one. Siver landed a leg kick. Rosa slipped off a double high kick, they stood and broke. 4:00. "He's tired!" Siver landed a right and a left. He landed a right, two counter lefts, nice exchange, Siver got a double. Guard, Siver defended a triangle escaping. "He's tired, wear him out!" Siver got the back in a scramble, both hooks. Rosa turned beautifully to guard. Defended and escaped a triangle. 3:00. He passed to half-guard. Siver scrambled. Broke and stood. Rosa landed a jab and a high kick. Siver landed a leg kick, Rosa caught it nicely landing a right and got a single. Guard. "Soften him up!" Rosa passed easily to half-guard, then side control, Siver got a beautiful reversal to side control. Two right elbows. 2:00. He mounted. Siver chants from the crowd. Full mount now. Rosa regained half-guard well. Siver went for a guillotine, Rosa swept. Scramble. Siver stayed on top, half-guard, wow. Rosa regained guard. 1:00. Rosa breathing hard. Siver landed a right. Siver is passing. Half-guard. 30. 15. Siver landed a right. A left. Rosa went for a leglock, R2 ends, 10-9 Siver, close, exciting. They're calling this a close fight too, are you shitting me? R3 began. Rosa landed a body kick. Ate a counter left. Rosa landed a jab. They scrambled after someone got tripped, I didn't see. They're back up. Siver got him down, Rosa rolled for a leglock. Siver defending. Rosa going for a toehold. 4:00. Lefts to the body from Siver and he escaped. Half-guard. "Elbow! Left underhook!" Siver passed to side control. He got the back in a scramble. One hook. Both. Rosa tried turning to guard, Siver kept mount beautifully. 3:00. Rosa regained guard. Siver with lefts to the body there. Rosa went for a triangle. Nope, he might have an armbar, Siver passing over. Siver got the back again in a scramble, 2:00. Rosa rolling or trying to. Siver stayed on top in side control. A left elbow. Rosa turned out beautifully and stood and broke, ate a right and blocked a high kick. Siver ate a counter left. Siver spinning back kicked the liver, landed a combo, dropped him with a knee to the head, had the back with rights under, both hooks. 1:00. Lefts under. More under. More. More, turned to mount. 35. Rosa cagewalking. Siver turned out, kept the back. Got the hooks again. 15. Rosa turned out nicely. Landed a few big rights in guard. Siver went for an armbar beautifully. R3 ends, 10-9 Siver, 30-27 Siver IMO, excellent fight. Yep UD. They hugged.